Surprise
by Laylasmommy3
Summary: This is a one shot of Happy's secret and the boys getting a huge surprise. Hope you like it


**AN: So this is a random one shot that came out of no where. Hope you guys like it. : )**

The boys had been freed from their lock up for two weeks and Gemma had been craving this day for over fifteen months. She had already cleared most of the sweet butts and woke the men up claiming that they were having "guests" today, leaving out who exactly the "guests" are. She was giddy and enjoyed watching her men squirm. She wasn't sure in the end what would actually happen but either way, she knew that this was the right thing, in her heart.

All of the men were keyed up and more than a little cranky having been awoken from their slumber by the queen. Most of the men were nursing coffees with a little something special and glanced around at each other. They were nervous as they sat and waited wondering what the hell Gemma had up her sleeve.

The door opened filtering in the bright morning sunlight, some groaned while others squinted their eyes. All eyes were on the woman who waltzed into the clubhouse like she owned it. She was dressed in jeans and a halter top. She was tall of a woman, 5'8 or 5'9 and extremely beautiful. Not the type of woman they usually saw involved in their club, unless of course she was an old lady though most of the men were sure she was not. Her dark hair hung in loose curls down her back and she had curves in all the right places. If the woman wouldn't have caught their attention the tiny pitter patter of small feet would have.

They all watched as a little girl appeared from behind her she was a tanner smaller version of her mother with the dark hair which hung in loose curls and she was every bit as pretty as her mother. The girl was dressed in a flowing summer dress with a pair of cowboy boots. All of the men watched in somewhat of shock as the little girl skipped gracefully over and wrapped her small arms around Gemma.

Gemma looked down and smiled at the little girl, as she ran her fingers through her silky hair, Gemma was reminded for the first time she had meet the girl and her mother.

Fourteen Months Earlier

Gemma entered the waiting room and right away spotted the woman with a small child in tow. She stared for a moment before taking a seat near the pair. The woman looked familiar and it took her a moment to place where from but when it clicked it was a nice surprise of her.

_Before they got locked up Happy approached Gemma, while she was working in the office. He looked nervous as he stood before her which was a trait Gemma had never seen on the man, the clubs killer before. _

"_Can you do me a favor?" He finally asked after a few minutes of fidgeting and silence while Gemma looked on. _

_She raised her eyebrows in surprise before motioning for him to continue. Happy handed over an envelope. "While I'm in lock up, can you send me these?" _

_Gemma nodded, once the killer reached the door she let her curiosity get the best and asked "What are they?" _

_He stood still for a moment his hand on the doorknob before turning around a grimace placed firmly on his face. "Its pictures… of my family." He replied before flinging the door open and taking off like it was on fire. _

_Gemma wanted to look at the photos and she knew that eventually she would but she thought it best to wait until after the boys were inside, the next day. So she tucked the photos into the desk drawer and got back to work. _

_The next day after the whole scene and following the boys' departure, Gemma sat in the office. She had cried a few tears while she sat there and she realized that it was going to be a long fourteen months. With most of the guys headed into lock up the club was in shambles, Tara was pregnant and Gemma was worried. But as she sat there, she remember Happy request and decided to take a look and see what he meant when he said family. _

_To say she was shocked would be an understatement, shit an understatement of a life time. Inside that envelope were photos of a woman, Happy and a small baby, who grew as the photos went on. Happy had __**a wife… and a kid.**_

"_Well I didn't see that one coming" Gemma mumbled to herself. _

Gemma smiled at the woman she had taken a seat next to. To her surprise the woman smiled back and said "You must be Gemma, I've seen pictures but they don't do you justice."

Gemma stared at her in shock, making the woman laugh. "You have no idea who I am do you?" she asked.

Gemma recovered quickly and nodded her head "Hap came to me the day before they got locked up and asked me to send him some pictures. Couldn't help it, I took a peak once they went in. The only thing he told me was that they were of his family."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I'm Katie and this is Layla."

The little girl looked up at Gemma than and while she had her mother's hair and body she looked a lot like her dad in her features. Katie smiled down at her daughter and smoothed her hair "She looks a like him huh?"

Gemma could only nod. At that moment an officer appeared to lead Katie and her daughter back. Gemma stopped her for a moment and handed her a piece of paper. "Maybe we can get lunch after this?"

Katie smiled and took Gemma's number before telling her they would see her soon and followed the officer.

Gemma and the woman had stayed close after that first day. While they didn't leave close, they did Skype and Layla had taken to calling Gemma. At first glance Gemma wasn't sure how a woman like her had made it into their world or ended up with the killer but she learned quickly that if Katie was anything, helpless and innocent didn't make the cut.

Present Day 

Gemma smiled down at the girl again and gave Katie a hug as she approached. All of the men looked on still wonder who the fuck she was. Kids didn't usually come into the clubhouse unless of course it was a club kid. The woman and her child didn't exactly look like the type to fit in around their but both acted quite comfortable in the clubhouse like they had been in one a million times.

They watched as the woman leaned down and said answered a question her daughter asked. She scanned the men before looking back down at her daughter and replying "I don't know where he is."

The child pouted for a moment before she started talking up a storm to "Grandma Gemma". Clay and Jax were annoyed at this point. Just who the fuck was this woman? All of the man at the bar had gotten a good look at her but they had yet to see a crow or her back to know if she belonged to a brother and if she did which one? Was it one of them or someone else?

As Jax and Clay approached the woman they all heard a glass drop. All heads turned towards the sound. They watched as a skimpy looking blonde slowly backed away from Happy whose eyes were planted firmly on the woman and child. The woman looked on with interest while the little girl yelled out "daddy" and took off running towards Happy.

The blonde crow eater paled further as she looked on at the woman. Happy took a few steps away from the glass and leaned down as the little girl ran full force into him. The whole group looked on as Happy scooped up the little girl in his arms. She leaned forward and gave his a kiss and a huge hug. They all heard the little girl say, "I missed you daddy."

All of the heads in the clubhouse went back and forth between Happy and the woman who was standing there with a smile on her face as she watched Happy and her daughter. Steadily ignoring the blonde bimbo.

Katie watched her daughter and Happy with a smile, while doing her very best to ignore the slut that had exited the hall with Happy. Katie wanted to laugh at the look of fear in the woman's eyes. She supposed that part of her should be mad at him. It had been a long dry sixteen months for her and before that only one night every couple of months. Her and Happy was… well an accident, though probably the best one of her life. A one night stand that turned into more, not that many people knew about her or Layla. It was his biggest fear that someone find them and use them as a means to hurt him, or his club. And while Katie was as good of a shot as Hap himself and she and Layla were surrounded by club members on a constant in North Carolina, she missed the comfort of having Hap around more. When he had been Nomad, he was around a lot. Glen, the nomad president and the boys in NC were just about the only ones who knew about her and Layla. Glen was like a father to her, stating that she had given his killer "purpose" and Austin or "Uncle Austin" as Layla called him was like a brother to her. The pair were close as hell and had stuck by each other for a long time. Even when they had gotten into an argument about her relationship with Happy.

She had grown up with Austin and they stayed the best of friends for a long time. For as long as she could remember she had been a part of the Anarchy. Her father was the vice president of the NC charter while she was growing up and Austin's dad was the president. Katie had promised a long time ago that she would do something with her life other than being an old lady and a daughter of Anarchy and she had achieved that. She ran a farm that her father had bought as he had gotten older; she had gone to college and had a degree in business management.

It was a few years after the deaths of both her father and Austin's that she had meet the mysterious nomad biker at a party. She kept herself low key not telling any outsider that she was the daughter of James "hotshot" Jackson. The former VP of the NC charter and she never slept with any of the sons but for some reason the nomad had caught her attention so she made her move.

The next day, Happy walked in on dark haired woman from the night before arguing with the NC president. He had just caught the end of the conversation.

"You're the daughter of the pervious VP Katie not some random fucking club whore. What the fuck were you thinking hooking up with a Nomad? You know it's not going to ever go anywhere."

Happy watched as the woman leaned her head back and broke out in a full laugh. "Who said I wanted anything Austin? This might be a shock to you since you look at me like a little sister and all but I am quite capable of a one night stand. In fact I prefer it that way." She replied before walking out of the room and right into Happy.

"Excuse me" She said in a polite voice and turned to walk away but Happy grabbed her arm

"Know a good place for a bite to eat around here?" He asked in the same husky voice that had been one of things to attract her to him in the first place. After that they became a pair and lived off stolen time. Even when she had Layla, Happy did the best he could and Katie didn't blame him when he took the spot at Charming to be near his mom. She did however blame Happy for not letting her move there.

Katie eyes left her daughter and Happy and followed the blonde, who was trying to sneak by. She flipped her hair over her right shoulder, uncovering the large tattoo placed on her left. A gun was placed in the center of a rose bush, the thorns sticking out and looking uninviting. Happy's name was carved on the handle of the gun and the roses all had blood dripping onto the thorns. The blonde froze at the sight of the tattoo which gave Katie the perfect chance to pounce after a quick "Close your eyes baby"

All of the men watched as the woman turned around and grabbed the sweet butt, catching a glimpse of the dark haired ladies tattoo. Katie grabbed the bitch's hair and wound it tightly in her hand before punching her in the face a few times.

"Never ever if you're fucking life ever look at my daughter again." She said in a threatening voice before yanking her hand free of the dyed blonde hair, ripping out a chunk in the process.

All of the man watched as the blonde picked herself up and hurried her ass out of the clubhouse. Gemma smiled as she glanced at Happy whose eyes were dark meaning two things, he was pissed or he was horny.

"What's the matter Hap? Can't say hi to your wife?"

**AN: So hope you liked it. It just kinda popped up in my brain. Its meant to be a one shot because I have my hands full with Love, Life and Loss but maybe someday it will be more. **


End file.
